I'm falling to beauty namja!
by choisehan14exo
Summary: baekhyun seorang bad boy sekolah yang jatuh cinta kepada chanyeol, chanyeol yang awalnya menganggapnya sebagai tukang onar. tapi apa yang terjadi saat chanyeol tau semua tentang baekhyun, apakah chanyeol akan menganggapnya ada? "kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka mengolokmu?" . "sakit chan..., ayo kita berpisah" . chanbaek is real.
1. chapter 1

**No GS! BoyXBoy!**

 **HANYA UNTUK PARA EXO-L (CHANBAEK SHIPPER).**

 **kalo gak suka silahkan back!!**

 ** _2 tahun lalu, seoul ,14 januari 2004._**

"park chanyeol-sii" sapa baekhyun.

"nugu?" tanya chanyeol.

"woah chanyeol-sii!!! padahal sejam yang lalu kita bertemu dikantin" kata baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau bergaul dengan orang berandal, mian" kata chanyeol melangkah pergi.

"lihat saja nanti chanyeol!! kau pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku" pekik baekhyun.

"uhh..."desis baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"ya!! byun baekhyun!! ada apa lagi denganmu?!!" marah kim saem.

"saem..., perutku sakit sekali" lirih baekhyun dengan muka pucat pasi.

"jangan berakting baekhyun!! kembali ke tempatmu!!" pekik kim saem.

"ne saem" ujar baekhyun susah payah.

Baekhyun tidak bohong kali ini, perutnya saat ini sakit sekali.

"ahhh... sakit..." desis baekhyun.

'brukk!'

"ashh... mian..." kata baekhyun lemas.

"ne" kata namja yang ditabrak oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak saat ini, mungkin karena efek perutnya saat ini.

'kenapa wajahnya begitu?' batin chanyeol.

"ahhh!!!!" teriak baekhyun terduduk dan memegang perut sebelah kanannya.

"ya!! gwaenchanna?" tanya chnayeol panik.

"chanyeol a... bantu aku... ini sakit sekali" lirih baekhyun dan akhirnya pingsan.

"ya!! byun baekhyun!!" teriak chanyeol.

 ** _hospital._**

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya chanyeol.

"dia terkena usus buntu, dan sekarang dia harus segera di operasi" kata dr.lee

"aku akan menghubungi orang tuanya saem" kata chanyeol dan dr.lee menggelengkan kepala.

"aku heran padamu" kata dr.lee

"waeyo saem?" tanya chanyeol.

"kau membantu si berandalan ini karena suka?" tanya dr.lee

"anniyo saem, saya melihatnya sedang kesakitan tadi" kata chanyeol.

"tidak usah menghubungi orang tuanya" kata dr.lee

"wae?" tanya dr.lee

"mereka tidak akan datang, dan lagipula anak ini sering datang karena sering sakit" kata dr.lee

"arraseo saem" kata chanyeol.

"operasinya berjalan lancar, kau sudah bisa menemuinya" kata dr.lee

"ne saem" kata chanyeol.

"umm..." lirih baekhyun.

"hei kau sudah sadar?" tanya chanyeol.

"chan..yeol..." kata baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya chanyeol.

baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"aku akan menjagamu malam ini... tidurlah" kata chanyeol.

 ** _besoknya._**

"baekhyun-sii... kau tidak memberitahu orang tuamu?" tanya chanyeol.

"kau menelpon mereka?!!" teriak baekhyun.

'sudah kuduga...' batin chanyeol.

"belum" jawab chanyeol pelan.

"andwae!!! jangan... pernah... menelpon" lirih baekhyun.

"wae? kau hanya menyusahkanku" kata chanyeol.

"kalau begitu pergi!! aku tidak membutuhkanmu! dasar sialan!!" teriak baekhyun.

"terserah padamu" kata chanyeol dan pergi begitu sana.

'tidak ada yang peduli padaku' batin baekhyun.

"baekhyun sudah boleh pulang 2 hari lagi" kata dr.lee

"ne saem" kata chanyeol.

"aku akan pulang besok" kata baekhyun.

"2 hari lagi baekhyun" kata dr.lee

"appa ku akan pulang besok" kata baekhyun.

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali besok pagi" kata dr.lee final.

"pulanglah yeol... ini susah malam" kata baekhyun.

"besok saja" kata chanyeol.

"jangan kasihani aku, pulanglah" kata baekhyun.

"jika kau kenapa-kenapa, aku yang akan disalahkan" kata chanyeol.

"ternyata kau sama seperti mereka, aku juga sudah muak denganmu" kata baekhyun mulai berdiri dari ranjang.

"hei... jahitanmu" kata chanyeol.

"aku mau pulang sekarang" kata baekhyun dan melepas infusnya.

"hei tanganmu terluka" kata chnayeol.

"dengar park chanyeol!!! jangan buat aku seperti bonekamu!! camkan itu" maki baekhyun.

 ** _besoknya._**

"appa sudah..." kata baekhyun terhenti.

"besok teman appa akan datang persiapkan dirimu baekhyun dan jangan permalukan appa" kata tuan byun.

"ne appa" kata baekhyun.

"tuan... teman tuan mencari" kata maid.

"nugu?" tanya baekhyun.

"namanya park chanyeol" kata maid.

"suruh dia masuk" kata baekhyun.

"ne tuan" kata maid.

"baekhyun" panggil chanyeol.

"jika tidak penting, pergi" kata baekhyun.

"tugas rumah" kata chanyeol.

"aku tidak pernah membuat tugas" kata baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang" kata chanyeol.

 ** _besoknya._**

"ingat baekhyun! jangan permalukan appa" kata tuan byun.

"ne appa" kata baekhyun.

"perkenalkan ini park hyun jong, teman appa" kata tuan byun.

"annyeonghaseyo ajjushi" kata baekhyun.

"ahhh baekhyun ini manis sekali" kata ny.park.

"kurasa aku salah melahirkan baekhyun, kulitnya putih dan wajahnya mirip yeoja" canda ny.byun.

"kau beruntung memiliki anak feminim yang menemanimu, kurasa dia sangat cocok untuk anakku" kata ny.park.

"main... saya terlambat" kata chanyeol sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"baekhyun, perkenalkan dia park chanyeol tunanganmu" kata tuan park.

"ne? kita ini sesama namja ajjushi" kata baekhyun.

"kau menolaknya?" tanya tuan byun.

"ekhmm... tidak" kata baekhyun.

"baiklah... sekarang kalian biasa bertukar cincin dan kalian akan segera pindah ke rumah baru kalian" kata tuan park.

"sekarang?" tanya baekhyun.

"kau mau tunggu sampai kapan hmm?" tanya chanyeol.

"sepertinya chanyeol sudah tidak sabar eum?" tanya ny.park

"tentu saja baekhyun ini sangat populer disekolah, dia terkenal dengan kerajinannya" kata chanyeol.

"kerja bagus nak" kata tuan byun mengelus kepala baekhyun.

'Appa!!! mengelus kepalaku!!!' batin baekhyun senang.

 ** _apartment baru chanbaek._**

"kenapa kau menerimannya?" tanya baekhyun.

"bukankah kau ingin keluar dari rumah itu? sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa, dan lagi pula kita seperti ini karena appamu sebentar lagi akan bangkrut" kata chanyeol.

"mwo? bangkrut?? jadi kau membantu appaku?" tanya baekhyun.

"bisa dikatakan seperti itu, dan lagi pula aku sudah..." chanyeol berhenti berbicara.

"sudah apa?" tanya baekhyun.

"tidak jadi" kata chanyeol.

"ihh chanyeol aa... palli" desak baekhyun.

"shireo" kata chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan baekhyun.

"katakan chan... jika tidak aku akan mendesakmu" kata baekhyun mengerjar chanyeol dan memukul pundaknya.

"shireo" kata chanyeol yang masuk ke kamar mereka dan diikuti oleh baekhyun.

"chanyeol a... palli" desak baelhyun lagi, berharap chanyeol mau mengatakannya.

'bruk!' sesuatu menghantam tubuh baekhyun dan terjatuh ti ranjang, dan itu adalah

'PARK CHANYEOL'.

"chanyeol..." lirih baekhyun.

"aku sudah menyukaimu baek" kata chanyeol pelan.

'cup!' didetik kemudian chanyeol mencium baekhyun.

tebece.


	2. chapter 2

"bocah, menyingkirlah" kata chanyeol. "eh? oh, mian" kata baekhyun sambil berdiri. 'aish, apa yang kau pikirkan baek!!' batin baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya baekhyun sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "belum" kata chanyeol.

"ayo kita keluar" kata baekhyun. "aku ada janji" kata chanyeol. "dengan yeri?" tanya baekhyun. "bukan, dengan sehun" kata chanyeol sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"kenapa tidak dengan yeri?" tanya baekhyun heran. "mau keluar atau tidak, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu" kata chanyeol dingin sambil berjalan keliar ruangan.

"ya, aku tau, maaf" lirih baekhyun.

 **Sesampainya di XOXO club**.

"yo" panggil sehun. "hun, ada yang inginku tanyakan" kata chanyeol dengan muka serius. "apa yeol?" tanya sehun penasaran."yeri... siapa dia?" tanya chanyeol pelan.

"bukannya dia mengaku menjadi pacarmu sejak tahun lalu? kau saja yang tidak pernah memperdulikannya" kata sehun sambil meminum winenya. "lagipula... kudengar dia jago diranjang" lanjut sehun dengan smirknya.

"kau tau aku tidak main lagi hun" kata chanyeol sambil meminum winenya.

 **Jam 8.00pm**

'cklek!' chanyeol membuka pintu apartement mereka. baekhyun yang terbangun pun berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

"yeol? kau mabuk? mukamu merah sekali" kata baekhyun. "kau..." gumam chanyeol sambil menunjuk muka baekhyun. "aku? wae?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang tubuh chanyeol yang besar.

"kenapa... kau cantik sekali hm? aku saja jatuh hati" kata chanyeol dengan muka memerah dan tumbang di sofa hitam mereka. "mwo?" kata baekhyun sambil melebarkan mata.

 ** _besoknya,_**

"ugh" gumam chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya."sudah bangun? aku sudah buatkan bubur, aku mau berangkat sekarang" kata baekhyun sambil memakai seaptu.

"jam berapa aku pulang semalam?" tanya chanyeol sambil duduk dimeja makan. "jam 11" jawab baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah pintu. ' _cklek' 'blam!'_

chanyeol berjalan kearah jendela, disana ada baekhyun, kris, kai,d.o, chen dan luhan disana, mereka tampak serasi disana karena baekhyun terus senyum bersama kris, berbeda dengan chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan muka datar.

 ** _sekolah,_**

' _teng teng teng'_ bel berbunyi. 'tok!tok!tok' chanyeol mengetuk pintu kelas.

"masuk" kata kim saem. "kau sudah tau ini jam berapa chanyeol sii?" tanya kim saem. "mau jam berapapun ini nilaiku akan tetap diatas" jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan kekursinya.

"jika aku jadi kau saem, aku sudah menyuruhnya menulis 10 halaman tentang ketertiban sekolah" ejek kai dan sekelas ikut tertawa. "siapa kau mampu mengaturku?" tanya chanyeol sinis.

"aku? kai dari _PHOENIX_ " kata kai sambil menyeringai. "ah, grup berandalan yang selalu punya peringkat terakhir, seharusnya kau harus lebih disiplin" kata chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

"ah aku juga ingat, harusnya kau sadar diri kau kan menikah dengan salah satu dari _berandalan_ " ejek chen. ' _BRAK!'_ dengan marah kris menendang meja dan membuat chen didepannya dan baekhyun disampingnya terkejut.

"jangan bicara sembarangan jika kau ingin kepalamu utuh" kata kris dengan muka merah dan keluar dari kelas. "menikah?" terdengar banyak bisikan yang terdengar setelahnya.

 ** _kantin,_**

"kriseuuuu~" pekik baekhyun dengan ceria. "hm?" tanya kris sambil menyodorkan tteokboki. "mau?" lanjut kris sambil tersenyum. "shireo! aku tidak suka pedas" kata baekhyun.

"nanti kau sibuk tidak?" tanya kris. "tidak, kenapa?" tanya baekhyun. "kita ada rapat, kau tau baek? sudah seminggu kau absen terus" kata kris. "sebenarnya aku mau keluar kris" kata baekhyun pelan.

"wae? apa dia melarangmu?" tanya kris. "tidak, aku sudah punya kehidupan baru kris, dan aku harus fokus dengan kehidupan baruku" kata baekhyun. "aku tidak mengizinkanmu baek, kau bagian dari phoenix, tanpa kau phoenix akan hancur" kata kris.

"ada d.o ok? sekalipun aku mother, d.o bisa mengantikanku" kata baekhyun. "kalau dia mengantikanmu? kai bagaimana? kau tau sisilah phoenix bukan hal yang bisa diubah baek, peraturan tetap peraturan" kata kris meyakinkan.

"akan ku pikirkan, aku akan meminta izin dengan chanyeol dulu" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan pergi.

 ** _taman,_**

"yeol... kau sendiri?" tanya baekhyun. "apa?" tanya chanyeol. "nanti aku akan pulang larut" kata baekhyun sambil memegang erat bajunya.

"aku akan keluar dari rumah, rumah itu sekarang milikmu, 2 bln lagi kita cerai" kata chanyeol dingin. "kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kita cerai?" tanya baekhyun. "aku jijik menikah dengan pria sepertimu, aku masih menyukai perempuan" kata chanyeol dingin sambil menyimpan bukunya.

"baguslah jika kau jijik, maaf membuatmu malu, aku bersedia jika kau mau cerai yeol, asal jangan berkata kasar pada ayahku" kata baekhyun. "kau masih menjadi anjing kecil ayahmu?" tanya chanyeol sinis."apa?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"malang sekali kau baek, kusarankan lebih baik kau mati sekarang, aku sungguh merasa iba padamu, kau kira untuk apa kita menikah? kau kira setelah kau menikah dengaku kau akan disayangin oleh ayahmu? kau salah, ayahmu malah senang karena beban sepertimu menghilang, ayahmu juga sudah tanda tangan kontrak denganku" kata chanyeol sambil berdiri.

"tanda tangan kontrak apa??..." tanya baekhyun yang masih shock. "formulir dengan isi kau diganti dengan saham sebesar 35%, sungguh murah, seharusnya ayahmu meminta lebih, ayahmu sungguh lintah darat" ejek chanyeol berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _next episode_.**

 **"bagaimana hubungan kalian?"**

 **"baik baik saja"**

 **"kau harus bisa mengambil hatinya"**

 **.**

 **"boleh tidak sekali saja kalian memperhatikanku?"**

 **.**

 **"yeol, aku pergi dulu"**

 **"iya"**

 **"jika ayahku menelpon, tolong katakan padanya aku telah gagal menjadi anaknya, jangan lupa makan buburmu, aku pergi"**

 **.**

 **"kau... bisa mengandung?"**

 **"kalau iya memangnya kenapa? kau merasa jijik? iya aku haram, jadi jangan dekati aku!!!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **QnA**

 **.**

 **@yoricassiopei** a

 **kyk ringkasan cerita... tp sukses kok buat qu netesin aemata...bagus...cuma..ada yg kurang...tp qu gak bs jelasinya... (TT)TT)(TT(TT)Mian...next ka**

 **.**

 ** _iya min tau kok ada yg kurang, mian chingu danakasih banget uda mau baca hasil karya mimin (TT), saranghaee_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **@hunhanshin**

 **uahhh next chap ditunggu**.

.

 ** _makasih buat kamu yang uda mau ngabisin wktu kamu buat hsil karya gue, semoga chap ini bisa ngebuang kegalauan para readers tercinta yaa_**


	3. chapter 3

_'kring~~ kring~~'_

"yeoboseyo? dengan baekhyun disini" kata baekhyun sambil menyikat giginya. _'anakku'_ kata seorang wanita disebrang telepon sana."eomma? kenapa eomma menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanya baekhyun yang heran.

 _'sekali-sekali kunjungilah kami sayang, ayah tadi baru menanyakan kesehatanmu'_ kata ibu baekhyun. "appa? jinjja eomma? sekarang apa sedang apa? aku ingin bicara" kata baekhyun yang sangat antusias.

 _'dia sedang berkerja sayang, besok kamu datang kemari oke? sekalian bawa chanyeol kemari, eomma sudah membuatkan kimchi untuk kalian oke?'_ kata ibuk baek. "okay eomma, aku akan datang besok" kata baekhyun diakhiri dengan senyum bahagia.

 **di kamar chanbaek.**

"yeol" panggil baekhyun. "apa?" tanya chanyeol. "hum... besok..." ucapan baekhyun belum siap. "besok aku ikut ji kompetisi sains internasional" kata chanyeol dingin. "jam berapa?" tanya baekhyun.

"jam 6 sore" kata chanyeol. "kalau begitu jam 3 bisa tidak? kebetulan besok haraboji ulang tahun" kata baekhyun sambil memegang erat ujung bajunya. "pergi sendiri, besok aku ada janji" kata chanyeol. "baiklah, aku tidur dulu" kata baekhyun.

 **besoknya.**

"eomma, aku datang!!!" panggil baekhyun. "sudah datang? eh? kenapa sendiri? mana chanyeol?" tanya ny.baek. "ah, chanyeol sedang ikut kompetisi eomma, lain kali dia akan ikut" kata baekhyun dengan senyum paksa. "baiklah, ayo, appa sudah menunggu" kata ny.baek sambil menarik tangan anaknya masuk.

"bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya tn.baek "baik baik saja appa, dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan dia sering masak untuk makan malam kami" bohong baekhyun. "kau harus bisa mengambil hatinya" kata tn.baek.

"kenapa?" tanya baekhyun tidak mengerti. "kau harus tau dia itu pewaris tunggal dari park company! jika kalian menikah maka itu semua bisa menjadi milikku!" bentak tn.baek.

"jadi... selama ini... kau menjual anakmu sendiri, demi kesenanganmu?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata merah. "tidak sayang, ibu hanya ingin kau mendapat kehidupan yang layak" kata ny.baek yang ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

"hentikan tangisanmu! jangan terlihat lemah, kau seperti perempuan!" bentak tn.park lagi. "boleh tidak sekali saja kalian memperhatikanku? aku tidak butuh uang! aku tidak butuh itu semua! yang kumau hanya kasih sayang dari kalian!" teriak baekhyun sambil membanting piring di lantai.

"permisi ibu, ayah" iya, chanyeol datang dengan membawa bouquet bunga mawar merah dan sebuah paper bag isi coklat.

"ah chanyeol-ah ayo duduk, baekhyun baru saja sampai" kata ny.baek sambil memerintahkan beberapa pelayan untuk membersihkan pecahan piring.

"kau kenapa hm?" tanya chanyeol sambil berjongkong di samping baekhyun. "kau datang?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata sebam. "kau menangis?" tanya chanyeol. "anni" kata baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"kulihat kalian semakin dekat" kata tn.baek sambil menyantap makanannya. "kau benar ayah, aku semakin mencintainya" kata chanyeol. "bohong" kata baekhyun sambil berlari pergi. "baekhyun! kembali nak!" pekik ny.baek. "sudah, biarkan dia pergi" kata tn.baek.

"ibu, ayah ada yang inginku bicarakan" kata chanyeol. "apa itu?" tanya tn.baek. "tadi haraboji menelpon, dia sedang berada di jepang, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan baekhyun, jadi aku ingin mengajak baekhyun kesana untuk bulan madu" kata chanyeol sambil meminum teh.

"kau sudah tau?" tanya ny.baek. "tau apa bu?" tanya chanyeol. "baekhyun bisa mengandung" kata ny.baek.

"apa?" tanya chanyeol yang sangat terkejut. "kalian masih sekolah, kuharap jangan terlalu cepat menghamili baekhyun, dia sangat ingin mengapai tingkat sarjana" kata ny.baek tersenyum

 **malam.**

"lusa kita ke jepang" kata chanyeol sambil memberikan tiket dan passport baekhyun. "kenapa?" tanya baekhyun yang bingung. "haraboji ingin bertemu denganmu" kata chanyeol. "tapi... lusa aku ada janji dengan teman" kata baekhyun.

"aku tidak peduli yang penting lusa kita berangkat" kata chanyeol penuh penekanan. "aku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!" pekik baekhyun sambil menggebrak meja makan. "jangan membantah, atau.."

"atau apa? didunia ini tidak ada orang yang peduli! tidak satupun, apalagi yang ingin kau ambil?! bunuh saja aku! aku mau mati!" teriak baekhyun sambil memasuki kamar.

"sial" desis chanyeol sambil memijat pelipisnya.

 **besoknya.**

"yeol, aku pergi dulu, maaf tentang kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu" kata baekhyun sambil menunduk dalam. "lupakan, aku sudah tau kau tidak memiliki etika kepada suamimu sendiri" kata chanyeol dingin.

"jika ayahku menelpon, tolong katakan padanya aku telah gagal menjadi anaknya, jangan lupa makan buburmu oke? kulihat mukamu pucat, aku pergi" kata baekhyun sambil mengambil jaketnya.

"oh iya, aku tau kau dan yeri sedang menjalin hubungan, dan juga kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menikah denganku, aku akan mengurus semuanya, maaf membuatmu malu akan hubungan ini, seterusnya, esok dan masa depan, aku tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu" lanjut baekhyun.

 _'cklek! Blam!'_

'ada apa dengannya?' batin chanyeol.

 **di pinggiran sungai han.**

"katanya disini tempat yang indah, kuakui itu" kata baekhyun. "baek, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya d.o.

"kau tau kyung, aku benar-benar lelah akan semuanya, selalu berharap bahwa setelah semua ini, semua akan baik-baik saja" kata baekhyun. "aku... hiks... aku hanya... ingin mereka... menggangapku... hiks... sekali saja... kenapa sulit sekali kyung?..." kata baekhyun sambil terisak-isak.

"belum waktunya baek, aku juga begitu, tapi nanti, setelah kau benar-benar jadi orng yang sukses, mereka pasti akan bangga padamu" kata d.o sambil mengusap bahu baekhyun.

"tetap berusha oke? jangan gampang merasa terbebani, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, kapanpun kau mau, aku siap mendengar" lanjut d.o sambil memeluk baekhyun.

 **sekolah.**

"kris, bisakah aku menginap di tempatmu untuk beberapa hari?" tanya baekhyun. "tentu baek, tempatku selalu terbuka untukmu" kata kris sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "wae? apa dia kasar padamu?" tanya kris dengan wajah tidak suka. "anni, aku hanya ingin tinggal di tempatmu" kata baekhyun. "baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu" kata kris.

 **makan siang.**

"lihat! lihat! chanyeol, xiumin dan sehun sedang menuju kemari" pekik luhan dengan antusias. "pekikanmu seperti yeoja perawan yang ingin disembelih lu" ejek kai.

" _hell_ , mereka itu tampan oke?" kata luhan sambil mengibas tangannya. "aku jauh lebih tampan" kata kai sambil mengacak rambutnya. "chen aku minta plastik! omg! aku ingin muntah" kata luhan dramatis.

"aku mau memesan makanan dulu" kata baekhyun. "ayo kutemani" kata kris. "tidak apa kris" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan pergi.

"ahjumma susu stoberi dan onigiri juseyo" kata baekhyun sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. "baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata pemilik kantin sambil menyimpan uang tersebut.

saat baekhyun hendak berbalik ke belakang, muncullah chanyeol, xiumin dan sehun. "kemana kau semalaman?" tanya chanyeol. "bukan urusanmu" kata baekhyun dingin. "jawab aku baek!" kata chanyeol sambil mencengkram lengan baekhyun erat. "ah! sakit! lepaskan! sialan!" pekik baekhyun sambil meronta.

"sudahlah yeol! kau mau seisi sekolah tau hubungan kalian?" tanya sehun. "aku tidak peduli" kata chanyeol yang bersih keras mecengkram lengan baekhyun. "hiks.. sakit bodoh" lirih baekhyun yang tidak tahan lagi. "lepaskan yeol, dia kesakitan" kata xiumin yang mulai khawatir. "aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" pekik chanyeol.

"lepaskan brengsek! memangnya apa salahku?!" teriak baekhyun dan membuat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka. "baek!" teriak kris yang berlari datang dan memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun. "kau mau mati hah?!" teriak kris sambil menunjuk muka chanyeol.

"memangnya kau bisa?" tanya chanyeol sinis. "sudah yeol, dengar aku tidak mau ribut oke? kita sudahi saja, ini semua salahku, maaf" kata xiumin sambil menarik chanyeol pergi dari kantin. "baekhyun itu istrinya, sedangkan kau? harusnya kau tau posisimu kawan" bisik sehun sambil menepuk bahu kris dan berjalan pergi.

"aku tidak apa-apa kris" kata baekhyun sambil menenangkan kris. "maaf baek, tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya kris sambil mengusap lengan baekhyun. "anni, sudah tidak apa, ayo kita makan" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

 **halaman sekolah**

"kau gila?" marah xiumin. "memangnya kenapa? aku hanya memegang lengannya" kata chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. "itu menurutmu karena kau itu bertubuh besar dan tenagamu besar, sedangkan dia? dia itu pria lemah yeol!" marah xiumin.

"dia itu berpura-pura agar aku melepaskannya tadi" kata chanyeol. "aku yakin lengannya kini meninggalkan bekas cinta dari tangan chanyeol" ejek sehun.

 **sepulang sekolah.**

"kris" panggil baekhyun. "iya baek?" tanya kris. "bisa tidak jika rapatnya hari ini saja?" tanya baekhyun. "wae? besok kau tidak bisa?" tanya kris. "iya, aku akan menemui kakek chanyeol di jepang" kata baekhyun. "ah, yasudah rapatnya akan kumundur lagi setelah kepulanganmu" kata kris. "jinjja? gomawo kriseuu" kata baekhyun senang.

 **sesampainya dirumah.**

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya baekhyun. "iya" jawab chanyeol dingin. "aku akan pindah ke tempat kris" kata baekhyun sambil memasukan bajunya kedalam koper. "berapa harga temanmu?" tanya chanyeol.

"harga apa?" tanya baekhyun. "harga temanmu, kulihat kau gemar membeli temanmu demi kesenanganmu" ejek chanyeol sambil meminum winenya. "brengsek! kris bukan orang yang seperti itu" marah baekhyun sambil mengunci kopernya.

"kau sudah tidur dengannya?" tanya chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati baekhyun. "diam brengsek, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun" marah baekhyun. "siapa tau? kau kan bisa mengandung" ejek chanyeol sambil tertawa jahat.

"kau... tau aku bisa mengandung?" tanya baekhyun. "iya, aib seperti itu harusnya tidak kau simpan" kata chanyeol sambil bersmirk. "brengsek" umpat baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar" kata chanyeol berjalan menghalangi baekhyun.

"kita hanya sebatas tunangan, kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" marah baekhyun sambil mendorong badan chanyeol. "kau harus patuh! kau itu istriku!" matah chanyeol sambil menahan tangan baekhyun. "tanganku sakit sialan! lepaskan brengsek!" maki baekhyun dengan mata merah.

"kau sudah harus tau malu karena kau bisa mengandung! sekarang kau mau pergi bersama pria lain? dasar menjijikan" kata chanyeol dengan sinis. "kalau iya memangnya kenapa? kau merasa jijik? iya aku haram, jadi jangan dekati aku!!!" tangis baekhyun pecah, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"baek.. aku tidak sengaja" kata chanyeol yang kini merasa bersalah. "bunuh saja aku, aku tidak mau hidup lagi..." lirih baekhyun sampai terduduk di lantai. "maaf, jangan menangis kumohon" bisik chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TEBECE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _next chap_

 _"pulanglah, baekhyun tidak akan kemanapun"_

 _"kenapa kau sangat percaya diri park chanyeol?"_

 _"aku dan baekhyun sudah tidur bersama? kau tidak tau baekhyun bisa hamil?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya"_

 _"kau benar, wajahnya ada dimana-mana"_

 _"dia kan?!!! KETUA MAFIASO?!!! jadi kau itu..."_

 _"iya kau benar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"sudah kuputuskan dia akan jadi pewaris selanjutnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
